Baka Gin-chan, Arigatou Danna
by ChInA-MuSuMe38
Summary: How did Gintoki's terrible day ended up worse because of the Sadist and China? And how their rival relationship changed because of Gin? A Short One-Shot but I hope you'll like it-aru! Please review.


**A/N: Well minna here's a short one-shot for you-aru. This is inspired from a .gif post in the OkiKagu tumblr. I hope you like it-aru!**

**So how was your Christmas-aru? Was it sweet, romantic, sad or an enjoying experience-aruka? (Secretly, my only wish this Christmas is for Sorachi-**

**sensei to make OkiKagu cannon.)  
**

**If you ask me my Christmas is a bit lonely-aru, because the Sadist isn't here to give me a present-aru (*pouts*) but **

**thanks to Gin-chan, Papi, Sa-chan, Anego, Kyuu-chan, Gorilla and Shinpachi I was pretty happy-aru! (Kagura mode on)**

**So enjoy the fanfic-aru!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama-aru**

* * *

**Baka Gin-chan, Arigatou Danna**

Gintoki's had a bad day.

His refrigerator ran out of strawberry milk and other sweet morsels, nothing to satisfy his sweet tooth. His scooter needs to be repaired. All of the stores in Kabuki district didn't sell his favorite magazine because the authors of Jump decided to have a two-week vacation for a while. Otose nagged them to death because of their unpaid rent. Well it wasn't entirely their fault since they weren't hired to do many jobs to pay up. The worst part is, he won't see Ketsuno Ana anymore because of their now broken TV, which was the result of the last Yorozuya argument.

The silver permed samurai just decided to take a stroll outside the park and breathe some fresh air. That way, he could relieve his so-called stress or distress. He didn't like to bothered anymore by the motherly Shinpachi or his head be chewed by Sadaharu's gigantic mouth. But wait, where's Kagura? **_'Ahh...Maybe she stole money from me again and bought packets of sokunbu or play with Sofa-kun again.'_ **He just shrugged it off knowing those two were sworn rivals and would instantly fight from the sight of each others faces.

Gin picked his nose with his right hand's pinky calmly as his dead fish eyes witness kids playing merrily in the park and families just having fun. It made him feel relaxed, now people just smile despite the problems arising in their life. He nonchalantly smiled and made a way for a bench nearby. Just about his day was getting a little better, another trouble awaits him.

"Gin-chan!" He heavily sighed as he turned his head to the left to see Kagura running carefree towards him while grinning. There was an angry figure following her. **_'Wait, is that Souichiro-kun? Why is he angry? Maybe it's Kagura's fault. Ughh this day could not get any worse!'_**

"Danna, help me kill China!" The 1st division captain of the Shinsengumi picked up his pace, his hands reaching out to grab her vermillion hair. Fortunately, the alien girl rushed faster and hid behind her Gin-chan's back.

"How dare you destroy my new mp3 sword! You insolent brat!"

"You're one to talk, Shinigami bastard!" Kagura came out of Gin-chan's back and started to have a verbal fight with him. _'Probably a future brawl.'_ Gintoki deeply sighed again.

"It's the Shinsengumi, gluttonous alien girl!"

"I don't care, super sadistic bastard!"

"Now brats don't start a war here, there are poor little kids playing around."

Gin calmly scolded them but unexpectedly received two knuckles on his face, blood splatting from his nose while the two brats started to brawl. Deadly kicks and punches were aimed at each other, a cloud of dust was formed in their own battlefield. The annoyed Shiroyasha wiped the blood from his nose and made a beeline furiously towards them.

Gin swiftly held both their little heads and crashes them to each others.** But he made a very big mistake.**

* * *

Instead of excruciating pain they felt eternal bliss as their lips came crashing to each others. The Sadist opened his crimson eyes as he felt something soft on his pink lips, only to see China's beautiful ocean orbs wide eyed and her lips upon his. T-They were kissing?

The couple immediately broke the kiss as Gin watched in gawk.

_'What have I done?!'_ Gintoki mentally screamed as his facade darkened. He made them do something they are 100 years too early to do. Even the silver haired samurai himself didn't once experience romantic love. Too bad for him. **_'That's impossible they're rivals they can't- W-Wait is fighting how kids these days flirt at each other?'_**

The Sadist and the China girl's face begin to fluster, their cheeks as red as tomatoes. They've kissed their own rival? I mean they're rivals not lovers. As a result they can't look at each other in the eye out of embarrassment.

"Well…then, I'll be…going Danna." The sadist 1st division captain turned his back at them and started walking nervously going back to the Shinsengumi HQ.

"G-Gin-chan... I'll be go-going... too." The Yato girl walked in the opposite direction the same way as how the Sadist was walking and Gin face palmed at their actions.

* * *

"Tch...even China's lips tasted like sukonbu. Well I was pretty lucky my first kiss was with her. Well then, I better get my hopes up."

He smirked not the way how a sadist would, but it was a gentle one, the way a bishonen would form an angelic smile, his feet making a way to the Shinsengumi HQ.

"I never thought even that sadistic bastard would taste sweet."

She merrily thought as she touched her pink plump lips and charmingly smiled, her footsteps leading her to the Yorozuya house. She would admit she was lucky to have her first kiss with her rival.

Both their heartbeats were going ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump pretty fast while they both stare at the same moon, thinking about each other.

**"Baka Gin-chan."**

**"Arigatou Danna."**

The next thing you knew both rivals would now always fight in front of Gintoki, much to the silver haired samurai's dismay.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think about my first one-shot of OkiKagu-aru? Did I made them OOC? Gomennasai if it was a bit short-aru.**

**Please review-aru! I hope you liked it. You can also read my other two fanfics: "I'll Help You China" and "Don't Fall For Him"**

**Ja matte ne! Happy New Year-aru!**


End file.
